


Tie me up, Tie me down

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Tieing up the devil is ever so much fun.





	1. Tie him up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JKL88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKL88/gifts).



> I got inspired by a photo in my facebook group for Lucifer. Someone who knows who she is posted up a shirtless picture of the actor who plays Lucifer. So I decided to tie him up for some fun.

Lucifer watched as Chloe took one wrist and cuffed it to his bed behind his head. "Police handcuff's detective are you scared I will break free?"

Chloe leaned forward and took his other wrist and cuffed it with his other behind his head. "Well, you have been a bad boy for so long. It's about time someone punished you for it all." She smirked at him. "Don't you?"

Lucifer smirked softly. "Yes well, I am still dressed you know Chloe?" He said simply.

Chloe turned and grabbed the blindfold and went and put it on him then.

"Really a little overkill with the blindfold as well don't you think Chloe?"

"The ball gag might be a little overkill. But if you keep talking, Lucifer I will gag you."

"Really it sounds like a lot of fun. More so if I was gagged and on my knee's and you paddled me. Though I could do that to you instead..." He was gagged when he kept on talking.

"I think you wanted me to gag you just now Lucifer?" She said simply before she bent her head and kissed his cheek before she slid off his body and then his bed. "How I know I grabbed a lot of things before I left." She said simply as she walked over to her purse and the paper bag beside it and looked inside of it.

Lucifer just laid there waiting for her to return to him.

Chloe picked up the bag and walked back over to him and set it on the little table beside them. She started to unbutton his jacket and shirt and pushed them out of her way. "Damn." She muttered as she reached out and ran her hands along his whole chest and stomach. "Washboard abs nice."

Lucifer tilted his head slightly side to side.

Chloe smiled softly before she bent her head and kissed him on his nose. "I am going to have fun torture you, Samuel."

Lucifer growled when she used the name his father gave him.

"Behave Lucifer and I won't call you that. Though if you were on top I could see your beautiful wings again."

Lucifer made a slightly displeased look with his lips.

"What don't blame me for thinking you were a rather sexy angel before you became a smoking devil?" She said simply as she kept running her hands up and down his front. "You were told that back then?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly.

"I figured." She said simply as she straddled his waist as she reached over and grabbed the chocolate syrup and opened it before she started to pour it on his chest and abs then. "Yum." She said simply before she pushed her hair out of the way and bent her head and started to lick the chocolate off him slowly.

Lucifer moaned around the bag gag.

Chloe finished cleaning his chest off before she sat up smirking at him. "That works for a naughty little devil that you are."

Lucifer tried to smirk around the bag gag but it was very subtle but it was there.

"You're enjoying your self-aren't you?" She asked him.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly.

Chloe sighed softly as she scooted down his legs to unbutton and unzip his pants. "One of these days I should spank you. Though you would enjoy that as well too." She said before she got up and removed his pants. "Really commando?" She said looking up at him as she tossed his pants to the side as she looked at him. "You were expecting something happening."

Lucifer's eyes twinkled at her as he watched her go back to her bag.

Chloe reached into her bag and pulled out a can of whip cream. She popped the cap on it and shook it slightly. "Yes I know I am punishing you instead of you doing the punishing Lucifer." She said simply as she started to make shapes and swirls on his chest, stomach, around his cock, and on his cock as well too. "But let's just say it's my way of getting even for all those times you hurt me."

Lucifer looked at her when she spoke about punishing him. Though when she put the can down his eyes watched her as she went back to licking him.

This time instead of just licking she was also sucking some area's of his chest and stomach area. "This is fun teasing you Lucifer." She said with a smirk as she licked the whipped cream from around his penis. She stood up straight and removed the ball gag from his mouth.

"Detective you have missed a spot."

Chloe turned and looked at his member then. "Yes, I have. I should make sure it's very clean."

"Yes, you should."

Chloe turned and slowly and I do mean very slowly lick the whipped cream from his cock.

Lucifer bit his bottom his lip to hold in a groan as his hip's trusted up towards her mouth.

"Its rather hungry isn't it Lucifer." She bent her head as she took his now clean penis into her mouth and sucked on it happily.

"Yes, it really loves your mouth." He groaned as he felt himself getting harder then he's ever been around her before.

Chloe smirked softly as she went back to sucking on him happily until she felt him start to twitch when she pulled back. She uncuffed him and kissed him on his lips then. "That was fun." She went to move away from him.

Lucifer reached up quickly and pulled her down to him. "I will have to punish you for this later Chloe." He bent his head and kissed her softly on her lips. "You will not know when I am going to punish you or what I will do to you when I do." He grabbed her hands and pinned them over her head quickly. "But right now I am going to give each other what we both desire." He bent his head to nibble on her neck.

Chloe gasped slightly. "And what is it do you think I want Lucifer?"

Lucifer pulled back and smirked down at her then. "You want me to strip you naked, spread your pretty little legs, before I tease your opening with my cock making sure your nice and wet for me. Before I slide all the way into you before I start to fuck you into this mattress over and over again. Until we both finally cum before I decide to do it all over again and again. Until you are to spent to remember where I start and you end." He gave her his rather wickedly devil smile as he looked at her. "What do you say to that Chloe?"

Chloe bit back a moan as she looked up at him then. "I have two words to say on that."

Lucifer tilted his head slightly looking at her before he spoke. "Yes?"

"Prove it." She said with a grin.

Lucifer's wicked grin appeared as he bent his head to kiss her deeply on the lips before he stripped her and spent the night proving it to her over and over again.

It was hours later that Chloe laid beside him trying to catch her breath and get her heart rate under control again. "Wow." She muttered softly.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Your welcome." He curled up around her holding her to his chest then.

"Pervert." She muttered a few minutes later.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "What I could start that back up again if you want?"

Chloe yawned softly before she muttered softly. "If you did I would end up dead."

Lucifer smirked softly against her skin. "But what a way to go." He said with a smirk. "Now go to sleep or else."

Chloe snickered softly. "Or else what?"

"Or else I will roll you over and slide back into you before I pound you into the mattress again savie?"

Chloe smirked softly. "Okay pirate devil." She said simply before she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms then.

"I might have been." He muttered softly before he fell asleep against her.


	2. Creeper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the lights go out. Do you stay and hope you don't get harmed? Or do you run and hope it doesn't come after you?

Chloe walked down the street sighing softly. It was Dan's night with Chloe and she had planned to spend her night off with her boyfriend. But no she had a last minute call to go check out this alley. It seems there was nothing when she looked up she noticed the street lights started to flicker. "Great just great." Just as they went out all down the row. "No one told me we were having rolling blackouts tonight." She started to walk back to her car.

A shadow flew overhead.

"What was that?" Chloe stopped as she glanced up and shook her head slightly. "I thought I saw something flew over my head."

The shadow quietly walked up behind her.

Chloe took a few more steps before she stopped and spun around and saw nothing behind her. "Now I'm jumping at shadows. Really, Chloe, there is nothing to be scared of out here. If something or someone is stalking you they have your boyfriend to fear." She spun back around and picked up her pace some until she made it back where she had parked her car. "Great who took my car?" She muttered softly under her breath a few choice curse words.

The shadow quickly grabbed her wrists and brought them over her head. Right before the click of hand cuff's closed around her wrists.

Chloe started to trash about. "Hey who's there? Let me know I will hurt you for this." She said as she tried to turn around just as a blindfold slid into place over her face. "My boyfriend will kick your ass."

The person who held her tight brought her arms over her head to rest on his shoulder. Just as his hands came up and rubbed her breasts in his hands.

Chloe bit her bottom lip to keep any sounds at bay. "Where are you Lucifer?" She whispered softly just as the person's hands slid up under her shirt to pull down her bra and really went to town on rubbing her breasts and playing with her nipples.

The person nuzzled against her neck and gently bit her there just as the person's hands undid her pants. And puts them down along with her panties.

Chloe gasped softly as she felt the person's one hand slid down to tease with her nub. over and over again.

The person left his one hand to keep teasing on her nub. While his other hand took three fingers and slid them deep within her. Slowly trusting them in and out of her slowly over and over again.

"No." She moaned out.

The person who held Chloe against him chuckled softly and leaned in and whispered in her ear hotly. "But you will. Your body is mind to command Chloe. And I am the puppet master after all."

Chloe gasped loudly as he pushed a fourth finger inside her trusting in and out of her. She threw her head back as she groaned loudly as she came for him moaning her lover's name. "Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he nibbled on her throat as she slowly came down from coming. "I wondered when you would figure it out it was me, Chloe." He pulled his fingers out of her and licked and sucked them clean as he held her close to him.

Chloe took a while to catch her breath then. "Only you would use my own cuff's against me. And only you would attack me near your own club or you would have come here and saved me from the pervert."

Lucifer chuckled softly before he licked his bite mark on her throat. "True." He uncuffed her hands and kissed her wrists before he removed her blindfold. "Sexy." He said with his cheeky little grin then.

Chloe blinked a couple times before she looked down and blushed before she slapped his arm. "Pervert." She said simply as she muttered softly as she bent down to pick up her pants and pants up and slid them back up her legs.

"What did you say, Chloe?"

"Nothing."

Lucifer swatted her behind then. "Lier."

"I said I am in love with a pervert."

Lucifer grinned as he spun her towards him and bent his head to kiss her deeply on the lips then. "And I love you my little-blessed gift."

Chloe smiled softly at him. "Where is my car Lucifer?"

"Oh, I had Linda drive it to Lux." He took her hand in his as he started to walk with her.

Chloe stumbled slightly. "I still have to check this ally."

Lucifer smirked softly. "I called it in."

Chloe spanked him then. "Bad Lucifer."

Lucifer looked back at her. "If you keep that up. Next time I might have to tie you down on my bed."

"Keep it up and I will find a way to punish you Lucifer."

"Deal." He chuckled as they walked back to Lux.

Once they were back in his apartment he stripped her out of her clothes. "Enter my web."

Chloe turned and looked at him with a shake of her head. "What are you a spider now?"

"I might be." He chuckled softly.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she walked to his bed and sat down on it. "I am going to get back at you for earlier."

"I expect nothing less."

"Good now come over here before I get up and drag you to bed."

Lucifer stripped out of his clothes and walked towards her stroking his cock slowly as he smirked at her. "Ready for it?"

"What do you think?"

Lucifer smirked. "Oh, you're ready for it deep and hard." He said as he kissed her deeply on the lips as he gently pushed her gently back down on the bed.

Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just make love to me already you walking pervert."

Lucifer kissed her softly on the lips before he kissed down her body slowly before he fell to his knee's before her pussy. "Lovely little-wet puss." He blew softly on it.

Chloe gasped softly before she bucked slightly. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer started to happily lick her pussy before he trusted his tongue deep within her over and over again making her wetter and wetter.

Chloe bucked her hip's slightly before she screamed as she cummed for him.

Lucifer pulled back as he licked his lips clean as he slipped into her. "Mine." He said with a grin before he started to thrust into her over and over again.

Chloe clung to him tightly as she held on tightly to him. "Lucifer." She groaned out as she came for him.

Lucifer made her come three more times before he came once before he made her cum against time before he cummed again. He pulled out of her and curled around her with his hand on her stomach. "My naughty little detective."

Chloe smiled softly before she fell asleep against him.

Lucifer smirked softly. "One day I will ask you, Chloe." He fell asleep against her as he snuggled her.


	3. Whip him good.

Lucifer had been working out shirtless when Maze stopped by. "Ah Maze what is it today?"

Maze looked at him as she mentally rolled her eyes. "I need your help with something."

Lucifer walked over and picked up his towel then. "What is it?"

"It seems a demon got lose and has made its way here. Its hell-bent on making you go back to hell or else."

Lucifer growled over that. "Give me a moment." He turned his back on Maze when he was hit hard over the head knocking him out with a grunt.

Maze turned and looked at Chloe then. "Do you want to tie him up here or elsewhere?"

Chloe smiled softly. "Here is we can string him up by his arms and legs." She said simply.

"You are going to have to help he is after all heavy."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "But first thing is first before we move him."

Maze looked up at her funny as she watched her undo Lucifer's pants. "You want him naked first?" She shook her head slightly. "You two are like horny little rabbits lately." She waited until Chloe had pulled out Lucifer's pants. "Well let's get him tied up and you should blindfold him too." She said simply before she started to mutter to herself about horny little devil rabbits as they strung him out upright like an x.

Chloe got on a stool behind him and put a blindfold on him and made sure it was tight. She looked over Lucifer's should at Maze then. "Thanks."

Maze waved her off as she left taking the elevator down then.

It was an hour and a half later when Lucifer woke up. He tried to move his hands and feet and growled when he found out he couldn't move them at all. "What demon has dared to tie up the king of hell and blindfold him?"

Chloe reared her hand back and let down the cat o nine tails onto his behind.

Lucifer lunged forward gasping over that. "My father that hurt. Who the hell did that? Speak now or I shall rain hell down onto you."

Chloe did it again.

Lucifer lunged once again forward gasping over the pain he couldn't see or was expecting to get. "Stop hitting me with that thing and tell me what it is you want?"

Chloe smirked softly and didn't listen to his demands and swatted his behind again with the cat o nine tails.

Lucifer growled as he tried to call forth his wings and was getting nowhere. "Crap." He tilted his head as he heard a chair being placed behind him. "Detective are you here?" Was all he got out before a ball gag was placed in his mouth. He listened as the person stepped down off the chair and walked around to his front. He was fighting his own body as someone ran a finger across the side of his cock then.

Chloe smirked as she watched him fight himself as she pulled a cock ring out of her pants pocket and slipped it onto his cock then.

Lucifer twitched slightly as he muttered something behind the ball gag.

Chloe smiled at him like he was right now. She reared back and swatted him across his chest over first his left breast and then his right. Before she lightly trailed it down his stomach slowly and then past his waist. To tease around his cock before she smiled and reared back and swatted him across his cock with the cat o nine tails.

Lucifer lunged forward hard when the cat o nine tails landed across his cock.

She smirked softly as she ran it down towards his inner thighs and swatted him across both of them.

Lucifer was still twitching over the whole thing.

Chloe walked back around him and put the cat o nine tails down as she smirked softly as she stripped down and sat there in front of him as she started to slowly touch her own body. She moaned softly as she teased her own nipples rubbing them slightly before she pinched them and rolled them between her fingers. "Lucifer." She moaned out.

Lucifer tilted his head slightly as he listened to Chloe moan even as he heard what sounded like to him like two fingers sliding inside of her to slowly thrust inside of her self.

Chloe groaned softly as she removed her fingers and walked over to him. "Your plotting aren't you Lucifer?" She asked him.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly as he heard her get on a chair behind him and his blindfold was removed as was the ball gag. "I will get you back for that detective."

"Oh, I'm counting on it Lucifer." She said as she got down off the latter then. "And are we trying to make the antichrist?"

"Maybe." He chuckled softly.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she walked around in front of him. She bent down and pressed a button to release the handcuffs.

While Chloe was still bent over as he walked up behind her and smacked her behind. She jolted upright just as Lucifer pushed her back down again. "Lucifer?"

"Stay."

Chloe sighed softly.

Lucifer removed the cock ring and tossed it to the side. Before he took a hold of his cock and slid all the way inside of her then. "My cock loves its new home."

Chloe sat upright then. "Lucifer?"

"I mean it." He slowly started to trust into, her slowly at first before picking up speed. " He quickly picked up speed and was slamming himself into her over and over again. She groaned as he looked her over. "Sexy."

Chloe's moan turned into a groan as they went a couple more rounds before came groaning loudly as she did so too. She threw her head back and screamed as she came again for this time.

Lucifer went another round before he came deep within her as well. "Mine." He said clinging to her.

Chloe groaned loudly as she came from coming as she leaned against him. "Pervert."

Lucifer chuckled as he picked her up in his arms and had a doctor checked over. And everything was fine with her as well. "I should keep you this way." She kisses her husband then. "Bed." He said simply then.

Chloe snuggles into him after the fact. "It went pretty well I think."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Love you too." Was the last thing he said before they fell against each other as he plotted his revenge.


	4. Tie me down.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's with that stone altar in this strange house and where is Lucifer anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the smutfest has finally come to pass.

Chloe was expecting Lucifer to get even with her for chaining him up and whipping him. Though as the days went on he didn't do anything to her. It was starting to bug her when days turned into weeks and still nothing happened. She was almost jumping at shadow's when a month went by and still he did nothing to her.

"A little jumpy as of late Chloe?"

Chloe almost jumped out of her skin when Dan spoke to her. All her ex-husband knew was who she is dating. But not who Lucifer really is and that was a choice she made shortly after learning the truth about the person who stole her heart and most likely soul too. "Um yeah, it's nothing."

Dan leaned forward over her desk. "Tell me? Is it about Lucifer?"

Chloe sighed softly. "Yes." She bit her bottom lip as she shook her head. "Has to do with the subject you really don't want to talk to me about."

Dan blinked a couple times before he shook his head. "Bedroom?" He muttered softly.

"Yes."

"Oh hell no I don't want to talk to you about that. Nor would you want to talk to me about it either."

Chloe smiled softly over the whole thing. "I didn't think so Dan." She looked at the clock and sighed softly. "Time to go home." She said softly as she turned and grabbed her things and headed towards her car. Once she opened the driver side and tossed her bag in she felt the air shift behind her. She turned around and blinked seeing a woman standing there. "Hello?"

Azarel smiled at Chloe. "Hello." She waved slightly.

"Are you related to Lucifer?"

Azarel looked behind her and looked annoyed at her wings. "Really guys when I land you should vanish you know." She shook her head slightly before she looked at Chloe then. "Sorry, sometimes one has to talk to them to get them to listen." She said simply before she held out her hand to her. "Sorry I'm Azarel I'm Lucifer's baby sister the angel of death."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Did I just die?"

Azarel laughed softly. "No." She said happily. "Lu asked me to tell you he had to go outside the silver gates."

Chloe blinked slightly. "Is he being freed?"

Azarel shook her head. "Sadly no not any time soon if ever. But he asked Amendiael to arrange for him to speak to our eldest brother Gabriel." She said simply. "On what matter it is I have no clue."

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Thank you. It's nice he is keeping his word."

"Not running off without telling you where he has gone?"

"Yes."

Azarel smiled softly. "He loves you we and I do mean all the angels can see it. It's nice to see Samael is still in Lucifer."

"They are the same person."

Azarel nodded her head slightly. "True."

Chloe's phone went off and when she looked up again Azarel was gone. "Angel's for you." She sighed softly before she got into her car and drove home to spend the night alone with her daughter.

A week later a file landed on Chloe's desk that read. 'Birds have been heard coming in and out of this place all week.'

Chloe looked up at the person who handed it to her. "That's hours out of the city. Why isn't the police in that area taking care of it? Or better yet animal control as a matter of fact?"

Michael shrugged his shoulders then. "I was just told to give you this file." He said moving on from her desk.

Chloe shook her head slightly as she quickly read it over.

Michael finished up and muttered something to someone as he walked outside as he let his wings out. "The things the family does for our baby brother's love life." He sighed softly as he left.

Chloe had shortly after that headed to her car and drove the hours out of the city to the house. She didn't see anything nor has she heard anything from Lucifer yet either. She walked inside and blinked when she saw a giant stone alter in the center of the house. "What the hell?" She shook her head slightly. "Looks like something one of Lucifer's followers would do." She moved further into the house.

Gabriel walked out of the back and smirked just like his baby brother does. "Welcome to the sacrifice detective Chloe Decker."

Chloe put a hand on her gun as she took a step back. "Who are you and no one is being sacrificed here today."

Gabriel chuckled as he snapped his fingers when Michael and Amenadiel stepped out and quickly took a hold of her wrists. "Ah, but we are." He chuckled softly. "You."

Chloe tried to break free as she looked scared at Amendiael. "Don't do this you know how Lucifer will get if anything happens to me Amendiael."

Amenadiel looked at her briefly. "Lucifer is in hell chained up for the next couple century's. He can't help you even if he could break free."

Chloe was freaked out as she was across the stone altar and her hands were cuffed to the ground. "Let me go."

Gabriel knelt down before her and smiled. "Sorry sweetheart. But the devil doesn't get any blessings anymore." He patted her on her cheek before he showed her the blindfold. "If you die and see the big baby let him know his eldest brother did this for his own good." He said before he blindfolded her.

Amenadiel looked at his brother then in a look that clearly read really?

Gabriel smiled at him.

"I still think you should let me go."

Michael walked over chuckling softly. "Enough of that now." He said before he put a ball gag into her mouth. "Nice and quiet now for you brother." He said looking pass Gabriel.

Lucifer walked out behind Gabriel and grinned softly putting a finger to his lips.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes slightly before he shook his head. "Everything you asked for brother is here. Whatever happens to the human after this is her own fault." He walked towards the window then and whispered softly in Lucifer's ear. "She's going to kill you for this brother."

Lucifer just smirked softly.

Michael and Gabriel patted Lucifer on his shoulders. "You're up first to break her in, brother of mine?" Gabriel said as him and Michael left then

Lucifer quietly walked towards Chloe as she tried to kick out as he got behind her. He swatted her behind before he grabbed her gun and moved it far out of reach on the table nearby.

Chloe's mind was raising as she kept trying to break free just as she felt her pants being unhooked and unzipped.

Lucifer pulled down her pants and panties before he shoved them to the side. He grabbed her one foot before she could hit him and cuffed the foot to the bottom of the altar and did the same to the other foot as well too. He stood up and swatted her behind a couple times with his hand.

If Chloe could see anything her eyes would have gone wide when she felt strip's of leather ran down her behind before she felt it land on her ass then hard. She jolted forward then knowing what the hell it was that just landed on her behind. 'Stupid cat o nine tails. If this some twisted game of Lucifer's... Oh, crap that really stung that time. I am going to shoot him in the head and walk away happily. Though if I shoot him... Oh, mother fucker that hurt well not as bad this time around. If I shoot him in the chest and leave he might pop back up again. Though if I shoot him in the stomach he really will... hmm that feels good now you fucking pervert. Pop back up and this game of his will keep going on and on for the end of time knowing him.'

Lucifer put the cat o nine tails down before he grabbed the mini vibrator and pushed it inside of her pussy with it turned off. He walked around to her front and removed the ball gag then.

"LUCIFER IF THAT'S YOU I'M GOING TOO..." Before Chloe could say the words kill you she felt his cock at her lips briefly before he shoved it into her mouth and down her throat.

"If you don't behave, Chloe, I won't give you your gift after this." He turned the vibrator on low. "If you bite me this punishment game of ours will keep going."

Chloe moaned around his cock as she had to take the teasing from her pussy and his thick cock deep into her mouth and throat. Even as the vibrator got faster and faster and his thrusting got faster and faster in her mouth. She almost choked on him as she cummed for him hard as he came down her throat as well at almost the same time.

Lucifer remained still for a moment as he patted her on her head as he waited for her to swallow his cum down. He pulled out of her mouth as he turned the vibrator off then.

After a bit, she finally spoke. "Are you going to let me up now?"

"Not yet." He said before he pulled the vibrator out and teased her other hole with it.

"Don't you dare Lucifer." She said as sternly as possible just as she felt him gently push it into her ass. "I'm going to kill you for this later."

Lucifer chuckled as he reached down and pinched her nub then. "Does that mean you don't want to have my cock inside you now?"

Chloe just growled at him before she muttered. "If you don't I will rip it off and use it as a sex toy."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he shoved his cock inside of her then as they both moaned. He leaned over her body as he slowly trusted into her over and over again. "Chloe." He moaned softly.

Chloe whimpered softly. "Yes?"

Lucifer kept his thrusts slow and shallow as he spoke to her. "Will you?"

Chloe moaned softly. "Will I want Lucifer? Will you go faster please."

Lucifer kissed her ear before he spoke softly. "Will you marry me?"

"This isn't the time to ask me Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he slammed his cock into her a couple times before he slowed down to speak to her. "It's a good time to ask you." He reached back and pinched her ass then hard.

Chloe lunged forward before she moaned. "Make me cum."

"Answer me or I will keep you on the edge."

Chloe moaned softly. "You better ask me better Lucifer." She said sternly as she moaned. "Yes now fuck me."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he picked up his speed then as he slammed into her over and over again making her come three more times after that before he slammed hard into her two more times before he came deep within her.

A few minutes later Chloe whimpered softly. "Lucifer I need up."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he slipped out of her. He pulled out the vibrator out of her ass before he teased her nub for a second as she wined on the floor then. "Couldn't help my self." He said simply before he uncuffed her legs and then her hands from the altar.

Once Chloe was free she stood up with a groan as she reached up and removed the blindfold from her face and smack him with it. "Really Lucifer?" She said simply as she looked down at her messed up shirt.

Lucifer pulled her into his arms. "You enjoyed your self."

"Besides the point and I'm waiting."

Lucifer walked over and grabbed a ring box and walked it over to her. "Will you be my one and only. For the rest of all time my temptress?" He asked her with a smile as he looked at her.

"Yes." She said wrapping her arms and legs around him.

Lucifer grinned happily before he slipped the ring on her finger and then kissed her deeply on the lips. Before he picked her up in his arms and carried her up two flight of step's and towards the master bedroom.

"Who's house is this?"

"Mine."

"What's with the stone alter?"

"Why not?"

Chloe shook her head slightly as she was placed in bed. She wiggled up against him when he crawled in beside her. "Sleep tight my sweet pervert." She said iwth a smile as she fell asleep then.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Only your pervert my heart." He said simply before he fell asleep against her then.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cathy, you should post at least one of your smutty's for people to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is my birthday gift to everyone who reads it.


End file.
